Warfare: The Official Mockumetary of World War X
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: We, people of the world, will remember and survive the Tenth World War. Our story is how why the Universe, and her population experience. Experience the war between the Allied Alliance and the Illuminati Alliance, and witness a struggle between the Allies and the Axis.
1. Neighborhood of Make Believe Civil War

It was the end of the Cold War, and the Soviets finally won as world conquest started. World War X started when superheroes tried to destroy the Soviet Union, but severely injured by firebenders who were enhanced by Sozin's Comet. At the early stages, world governments are now at arms and one victor alliance will change the world forever. The United Nations. A brave and clever, and advanced technology-armed alliance, led by Ban Ki-Moon. The Soviet Union. An angered and strong alliance, with more advanced technology, led by Vladimir Putin. The last superhero team, the Super Daniel Superhero Team were injured in Antagonistan on a Soviet flak cannon turret, and went to the hospital at the end of early stages of World War X. Ten months have passed and the Soviet Union is nearing victory the war, but the Octonauts, the Animal Mechanicals, the PAW Patrol, the Save-Ums, Team Tree Fu Tom (Tree Fu Tom), Super Wings, Team UmiZoomi, Sushi Pack, Numberjacks, Little Einsteins, Chuck and his friends (The Adventures of Chuck and Friends), the Wonder Pets, and the United Network for the Investigation of Quite Unusual Events (Special Agent Oso), are all armed and ready for a war and helped the world government called the United Nations in the middle stages of World War X. Two years before that, Patrick and SpongeBob found Thoryn in an iceberg on the Water Tribes, alongside with the Toonatopian people after they helped the United Nations to protect them from the devastating hands of the Soviet Union. Toonatopia, the home of cartoon characters, was one of the wealthiest continents in the world. When their countries are gone, all family members who were 12 years old and older are in New York on a business trip, but the kids of the Neighborhood of Make Believe will do something. They will know how they fought in their homeland. They will never give up. They are now instigators of the Neighborhood of Make Believe Independence War. This civil war and the late stages of World War X has begun.


	2. Liberation of Adventure Bay

Grownups came back as the kids won their independence. But the Toonatopian Civil War has started on September 14, 3000, when SpongeBob and Patrick Star started a genocide that targeted the Russian people in Russia, but 75% of the Russians survived. Ryder returned to Adventure Bay during his exile in Hong Kong, Chinese SSR (now known as the Republic of Hong Kong). Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye and Zuma must do international missions, because they have a favor to do missions outside Adventure Bay, so their decision is accepted. They served worldwide but its headquarters in Adventure Bay. The PAW Patrol has weapons, and become part of the military, but the problem is that they are still puppies, that is why. Ryder is armed with his M16 but he is still biologically a 10-year year old kid. The PAW Patrol started a liberation mission to liberate their hometown, Adventure Bay. The Liberation of Adventure Bay has begun.


	3. Zamboanga City Crisis

In the Neighborhood of Make Believe, the Queen of the Neighborhood of Make Believe position is finally abolished in favor to replace it by a new position called: The Prime Minister of the Neighborhood of Make Believe, Katerina Kittycat of the Peace Democratic Party was now inaugurated her as Prime Minister in the 3000 election and started her term for five years, but is renewable once. Local tech wiz Ryder become a general and was now called General Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr. and he turned a rescue team into an army of armed rescue pups. At the time of arrival of Team Avatar Thoryn, the United States Armed Forces, and the Englander Armed Forces, the PAW Patrol finally rebuilt Adventure Bay, making it to be the first mission to have all pups deployed, leading up to the foundation of the Cloned Earth Union, where a communist version of King Chase declared her foundation. The renovation began when the PAW Patrol officially start the Zamboanga City crisis, leading up to the start of Pacific Civil War. The Japanese Empire, the People's Republic of China, the Kingdom of Spain and the Bangsamoro Republik gain independence as Soviet satellite states and Japanese puppet states. The PAW Patrol said that Spaniards revive slavery and capital punishment, but they must take it to the Luzoner government, the Visayan government, Mindanaoan government, and national governments in the countries in the OTL Philippines. The Spanish East Indies and Japanese Empire both gain the Moro people independence as their sponsored state called the United Federal States of the Bangsamoro Republik in order to start a genocide to target the Zamboangueños and to assassinate the President of Luzon-in-exile Noynoy Aqunio, and crush the Republic of Zamboanga forever. The Zamboanga City crisis has begun.


	4. Battle of Bikini Bottom

The PAW Patrol are victorious. The Bangsamoro Republik is dissolved, but had a capital-in-exile, and Nur Misaru is now in exile in Los Angeles, California and is immigrated to a Filipino-born Californian and spoken new languages: Californian English and Californian English Creole and used his temporary hometown as the capital-in-exile of the Bangsamoro Republik. Just south outskirts of Bikini Bottom (in the continent of Mu), the No SpongeBob Day is celebrated permanently, but the Kuaovolian Defense Force and the Empire of Mu Royal Armed Forces invaded there to protect the country. A struggle to turn the No SpongeBob Day into Pro-SpongeBob Day, a holiday to celebrate pro-SpongeBobism and independence of Bikini Bottom. This results a bloody start of the Muian Civil War. The Battle of Bikini Bottom has begun.


	5. Siege of the Aztec Embassy of Elmore

The citizens of Bikini Bottom came back, but one day, in Elmore, Gumball and the Watterson family returned home from a formal trip to the JimJam Country. Seventy days later, a five-week war has started. The PAW Patrol now deploy to the Elmorian capital city. The Aztec Embassy of Elmore is now being built, but a terrorist mission has started. The Wattersons join the Elmore Police Department to start a mission to stop the siege attempt. When the al-Qaeda were deployed to the Aztec Embassy of Elmore, they will try to siege it to prevent recognization of independence from the Soviet Union. Ryder and the six pups were deployed by a battleship when they were doing a mission to protect Elmore. Gumball is now armed and ready as Team SpongeBob is formed. Team SpongeBob, the PAW Patrol and Daniel Tiger's Gang went to Elmore to protect the Watterson family to restore the Elmorian sovereignty and the President-in-exile of the Republic of Elmore Gumball Watterson. The Siege of the Aztec Embassy of Elmore has begun.


	6. Battle of Elmore

The sovereignty of Elmore is de facto restored, but the Independence Movement of Elmore is formed. SpongeBob, Gumball, Ryder and Daniel Tiger will all form into the Big Four to become future major leaders. The de jure independence of Elmore will be recognized by the United Nations when Hegochi Kunochi, Japanese-born Elmorian capitalist officer, said that he must protect his country. Marshall has unlocked firebending at the time when he was starting an assassination attempt of Fire Lord Ozai. Seven days later, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon said that he would donate his Slushies to war-affected areas around the world, as requested by a US Marine. Meanwhile, in Elmore, the Elmorian guerrillas (who were soldiers after this battle) are prepared for a bloody independence war and a civil war, all in one, leading up to the Atlantean Civil War. In order to start it, President of the United States, Barack Obama, Prime Minister of England, David Cameroon and President of the Russian Federation-in-exile Dmitry Medvedev were formed into the Big Three and Daniel, Gumball, Ryder, and SpongeBob teamed up to those three to form themselves into the Big Seven. The Battle of Elmore has begun.


	7. Battle of Storybook Village

Elmore is fully independent again. Soon, the Big Seven invade Toonatopia as they liberate all Toonatopian countries. When the boys started their campaign. Petang Kugtoca, the leader of the Toonatopian Liberation Front, decided to terrorize the Soviet Union because the world said that the Soviet Union is declared terrorist. New Englander-born Thai monarch Bhumibol Adulyadej really said that the post-World War X world would look great and nice, with new politicians, new countries and new stuff to be made. New states from A1 to Zulia were appeared, according to Gumball, when he was in school. After that, he went to ABC Country as he invade ABC City. When Dennis Jack Maniutakalata became a firebending soldier to fight for the Nicktoon Kingdom, as the Super Readers and the Super Daniel Superhero Team are first two to be okay and start a mission to gain independence of the PBS Kids Country seven hours later. Aang has energybent both of them to grant their powers again. Alpha Pig called Alphabet Power "alphabetbending", then Princess Presto called Spelling Power "spellbending", then Super Why called the Power to Read (occasionally known as just Read Power) "readbending", then Wonder Red called Word Power "wordbending", then finally, Woofster called Dictionary Power "dictionarybending", but Amon and the Equalists support the Soviet Union in an attempt to nuke all major PBS Kids Country cities. The Super Readers has with the help of Captain William Rush and Elizabeth Conway. They must reveal the truth of a new nuclear missile. The Battle of Storybook Village has begun.


	8. Kutchulko City Int Airport Shootout

The truth is revealed. The Super Readers peacefully withdrew as the two European members of the Vital Situation Swift Elimination, named Giorgio Bruno (from Sicily) and Evan Brenard (from South France) arrived. The Horxon X-15, that was originated in the PBS Kids Country was stolen and commissioned by the Soviet Air Force. They are armed by Soviet UCAVs, so the Super Daniel Superhero Team are arrived via a Boeing airplane, it was filled with Soviet soldiers and Terror Bites, owned by the Soviet Union (which later was also used by all special factions, Toonatopian countries, the United States, etc.). The Super Daniel Superhero Team must attempt to clear them off and end the war for good. The Kutchulko City International Airport Shootout has begun.


	9. Battle of Kutchulko City

The King of Zagorias, named Zoyar IV and his royal family is overthrown and putted himself into an exile in Lukano by Giorgio Zott and turned the Kingdom of Zagorias into a dictatorship called the Zagorias Federation, and was powered by the mighty Amon at the same day when the Super Daniel Superhero Team and the Super Readers entered a helicopter when Captain Rush found a newly made helicopter. Giorgio and Evan are fueling when the Super Readers and the Super Daniel Superhero Team are armed with machine guns and Super Why is armed with a sniper rifle. They start an assassination attempt of that traitor to the Assassin Order, who is still wearing an Assassin Order robe and is a Soviet spy. The Battle of Kutchulko City has begun.


	10. Battle of Kellog's Avenue

The tire is flat when Super Why shot a tire. He started a shootout as the helicopter was crash landed by a RPG-6, that was used by Fire Lord Ozai. Gukochi said that he is out of his M1911 ammo, but the two children superhero teams become backup/support factions. President Dot and Vice President Dash were revealed to be in exile by Bill O'Reilly in the most angriest political news show in the world called the Bill O'Reilly Factor. Six minutes later, the first shot was fired as the moment of truth has started. The Battle of Kellog's Avenue has begun.


	11. Defense Mission of Elwood City Dam

When the Super Readers and Super Daniel Superhero Team made decisions to protect dams. It was ordered by the PAW Patrol three hours before the assassination attempt of Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr. But when they served his duty, President Barack Obama ordered Ryder to start a mission in Austin, Texas, American SSR (now the Royal Republic of Austin), so Ryder suggested the PAW Patrol to start their first mission outside Adventure Bay, and five months later, his dream came true. The Soviets took open fire at 9:30PM. The Defense Mission of Elwood City Dam has begun.


	12. Assassination Attempt of Ryder

After 3 hours of that battle, the Soviet battalion was destroyed and hacked into pieces. The Super Readers and the Super Daniel Superhero Team were victorious. Meanwhile, in the PAW Patrol's vacation in Washington, D.C., they are watching a musical play in a local theater. Not until when Soviet soldier, Klark Gurbochiko, wielding a Makarov pistol, tried to assassinate Ryder. He is wearing his black suit, with a black necktie, a white dress shirt, black suit slacks, black suit jacket, black suit shoes, white gloves, black bowler hat with light black stripe and black sunglasses, and the PAW Patrol wear formal attire at the time of the assassination. The assassination attempt of Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr. has begun.


	13. PAW Patrol Lookout Search-&-Destroy

Three minutes later, Ryder survived the assassination attempt and returned to Adventure Bay. His family and the PAW Patrol members' families are reunited. They all wear business attire again, but this time, the gloves and hats and jewelry are same as their children. Six hours later, when suddenly, a loud noise was heard. An unidentified loud noise was heard. The PAW Patrol and their families wake up and started a search and destroy mission. The PAW Patrol Lookout search-and-destroy mission has begun.


End file.
